


Solis et Luna

by Esli



Series: Rivasasha Oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Death, F/M, vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esli/pseuds/Esli
Summary: Vampire AU where the Veterans are a gang of vampires and Sasha makes a deal with Levi.





	Solis et Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : blood, death.

“That’s new.”

Mike sniffed harder.

“She’s appetizing.” he added.

Hanji’s grin exposed her canines :

“I was missing little human girls !”

Erwin sighed and got up. He went to the entrance and waited, fingers on the handle.

Levi smelled the scent of the new human and his red eyes went round.

“Mine.” he declared.

The blond vampire opened the door and the girl, who was about to knock, jumped.

Hanji’s fist hit the table.

“How can you proclaim her _ yours _ ? We share ! That’s how we work !”

Levi took his eyes off the mesmerizing woman to glare defiantly at his angry friend.

“Sorry for my very unwelcoming comrades young girl.” Erwin apologized. “You have nothing to fear. We won’t do anything without your consent.”

She looked curiously at the purple eyes of the tall man.

“The color is odd isn’t it ?” he said with a tiny smile. “I used to have very blue eyes. I guess the vampire transformation tried its best.”

Levi’s heart skipped a beat when he saw her smile.

“How about we go discuss in my office ?” Erwin offered.

She nodded.

—

“What do you think she wants ?” Moblit asked.

“Jewelry, money, fancy clothes ?” Mike tried.

“That’s what common girls want. She’s clearly not one. I bet she wants us to kill someone.” Hanji smirked.

Moblit sighed. He had always refused to be part of those payments.

When the tall blond came back, the tribe stared at him impatiently.

“Protection.”

“I’m in.” Levi immediately announced.

Purple eyes met red ones.

“Then you’re the only one. She’s yours.”

A few seconds of silence followed the leader’s words.

“WHAT ?” burst out Hanji. “We’re supposed to share ! We share the drink and we share the work !”

“Not this time.” the blond replied. “She wants only one vampire.”

“But why Levi ?!” the one-eyed vampire protested. “And we can still share her blood !”

“She asked for him. And only Levi can drink her because…”

Erwin looked at the man in question, inviting him to finish his sentence.

“Because if someone else touches her I’ll cut their members.”

With these words, he went straight to the small office and carefully closed the door behind him.

The girl was sitting on a wooden chair, staring at him. He had to focus on not going insane because her scent was so appealing.

“He-hello ! I’m Sa-Sa… Sa-Sa…”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Sasa ?”

“No ! Sasha ! My name is Sasha !”

He bit inside his cheek. She was too adorable. Too appetizing.

“Well nice to meet you Sasa. I’m Levi.”

“I’m actually Sasha…”

“I like Sasa the best.”

Levi grabbed the other chair and sat the way he used to. He took his time to scan her. She had beautiful big golden eyes. Long brown hair.

“Tell me about the deal.”

She took a deep breath.

“I want you to protect me.”

“From what ?”

“Vampires.”

He gave her an _ are-you-serious look _.

“I know it sounds stupid like that but hear me out !” she protested. “Last week, I’ve got attacked by like… ten vampires. But I didn’t even get a scratch. Someone intervened. A vampire girl. I don’t know much about your abilities but I’m sure she was really strong. She took them all, telling me to run away. So I did.”

Levi was listening to her carefully. He knew this bunch of shits : the bloodpeckers. That’s how they used to call themselves.

“I don’t clearly remember what happened after that but when I came back there I-”

“You came back ?”

She blinked and he frowned.

“Quite reckless but continue.”

She bit her lip and this simple move made Levi eager to hold her in his arms until she would break.

“When I came back she was dead.” she looked at him right in his eyes. “I don’t want what she died protecting to die as well. She saved my life and I don’t even know her name. The only thing I can do is staying alive. But… I’m scared they will come back. That’s why I need your help.”

So it was about keeping her safe from bloodpeckers.

“Why me ?”

She lowered her eyes.

“You look like her. Physically but also… you’re emitting the same soothing aura. I don’t know. I feel safe with you.”

“Levi ? Soothing ?!” shouted someone from the next room, before bursting into laugh.

He hit the door and yelled :

“STOP EAVESDROPPING ONE-EYE !”

The dark-haired man turned back to Sasha and apologized. She shook her head and smiled.

“It’s okay.”

His brain froze at the sight. She was like an angel. She had nothing to do in this shitty world…

“So in exchange, I just get to feed you, is that right ?” she checked.

Levi nodded and she grinned.

“I need two times 10 minutes per day.”

“That’s it ?!”

“That’s already something. Sometimes we don’t get to drink for several days. Erwin hasn’t drunk since last week.”

Her eyes went round.

“I can let him drink me-”

“No.” he barked. “You’re mine.”

—

“His Solis ? _ Her _ ?” Hanji taunted.

Erwin shrugged and sat at the table.

“What’s a Solis ?” Moblit murmured.

The blond man explained :

“The human that completes you. It’s so rare that some people think it’s only a legend. But it’s real. If Levi was the Moon, then that girl would be the Sun. They are opposite but rely on each other and move in harmony.”

Moblit blinked.

“But… humans and vampires…”

The relationship between the two was paradoxically something taboo.

“He will turn her. That’s how it works.” the leader affirmed.

“Would she join us ?!” Hanji said widening her eye.

Erwin looked at her.

“Maybe. But they might go on their own.”

“The bond is that strong ?” Mike wondered.

“Her opposite…” Hanji mumbled. “She must be messy… kind… what else ?… joyful… kind…”

“You already said kind.” Moblit pointed out.

—

“Holy shit you must be kidding me.”

Sasha frowned in concern.

“I’m sorry it’s not very fancy and all but -”

“It’s a fucking mess.”

She scanned her apartment.

“Maybe a bit but… I’m sorry. I should have tidy up before. I’m gonna do it now.”

She was starting to pick up a magazine when he stopped her :

“I’ll clean tonight while you sleep.”

“And when will you sleep ?”

Levi eyed her.

“You don’t know a damn thing about vampires do you ?”

She made a thinking expression before exclaiming :

“You don’t sleep !”

Levi sighed. She was such a pretty cute idiot.

“I feel bad for you. You already can’t eat so if you can’t sleep...”

“If you’re implying we have nothing to enjoy in life, you’re wrong.”

“No ! No ! I didn’t mean that ! I know there’s much more in life than just eating but... it’s just that, for me, food is what making me the happiest.”

She looked at him curiously.

“What’s with the sad face ?”

“... Nothing.” he lied.

“Oh are you thirsty ?”

Hell yes he was.

“I can wait.” he assured.

She pointed at the clock.

“It’s 8pm. Let’s just say it’s drinking time at 8am and 8pm.”

They exchanged a long look.

“There’s a white cat at your window.” Levi deadpanned.

She turned around and shouted :

“SNOW !”

When she let the animal in, she explained :

“That’s my cat. He’s really playful. And curious.”

As to illustrate her words, Snow went to smell Levi’s shoes.

“You can hold him. He loves being stroked.”

Levi raised an eyebrow in mistrust.

“Are you scared of cats ?” she scoffed.

He immediately retorted :

“Me ? I’m not afraid. They’re just little strange creatures dropping hair everywhere.”

He lost all credibility when the animal started to play with his shoelace and he instinctively stepped back.

Sasha laughed.

“Careful ! Don’t kill my bodyguard, Snow !” she taunted.

“Shut up and go sit on the sofa.”

Sasha suddenly got serious and obeyed. As he went in front of her, her smile returned.

“What’s funny Sasa ?” he asked.

“Nothing. I’m just happy for you ! Meals are the best parts of the day ! I’m glad to help !”

That was the most fucked up shit he had ever heard.

“From front or behind ?”

She frowned in confusion.

“Do you prefer I bite your neck like that…”

In a heartbeat, he was sitting behind her, one arm around her waist, the other hand pulling her head to a side to expose her neck to his teeth.

“Or…”

Now he was facing her, sitting on her lap, their chest were touching, their noses almost.

“Like that.” she mumbled.

“Could you calm your fucking heart down ? That’s all I can hear.”

She chuckled nervously.

“I can’t Levi.”

Ironically, his heart did the same.

“It will be painful when I’ll bite. Then it will get better. But still… it will still be painful while I drink.”

“Okay.”

He looked at her neck. Her scent was so appealing that it had been so difficult during the last hours to control himself. He knew her blood would be delicious. He hoped he would be able to stop…

“I’m ready.” she assured.

He put one hand on her shoulder, the other on the back of her head to pull it to the side and expose her skin. She moaned in pain when he bit her.

After the first swallow, he digged his nail into her flesh and held her closer. It was so fucking good. He had never tasted a blood like this before. It had been made for him. He knew it. _ She _ had been made for him.

“It has been… fifteen minutes… Levi…”

He heard her and tried to stop. But he couldn’t limit himself to a last swallow. He always needed another.

She whined.

“Sorry.” he said licking his lips. “It won’t happen again. Are you okay ?”

She slowly nodded but looked a little pale.

“Was it… good ?” she wondered.

What a strange girl.

“Yes, thank you.”

She smiled.

“I’m a little tired…”

He quickly stood up to hold her in his arms. She immediately fell asleep in them.

Fuck.

He had gone too far and she was sensible to it. He would have to be very careful.

He put her on her bed and scanned her. Humans usually put pyjamas on to sleep. Where were hers ?

He remembered his girlfriend when he hadn't red eyes yet. She had used to sleep with just a top and panties. It may had been centuries but the memory of Isabel hadn't disappeared.

"Sasa."

She moaned.

"You need to remove your jeans and…"

Bra.

"Mmmh… do it. I trust you." she mumbled.

Well… she may trust him but Levi not really.

He carefully undid a button and took off her pants. She turned to him, still pretty much asleep.

He nervously slide a hand under her T-shirt, up to her back, and unclasp her bra.

Damn it. How could she let him do that ? She was the most naive person he had ever seen.

"You should really finish to remove it yourself young lady."

She sighed and lazily raised a hand to pull a strap out of her shoulder and then the other. After that she heavily dropped every single muscle she had.

"Fuck."

Levi reached for the piece of cloth stuck under her T-shirt. His body tensed when he touched the skin between her breasts. He quickly removed the bra and put her legs under the sheet.

She grabbed his wrist.

“Stay.”

Holy fucking god. She was either the most innocent girl in the world or the cruellest.

Levi looked at the two holes in her neck.

“I’ll stay nearby. I owe you protection.”

Sasha let him go. She had fallen asleep again. She seemed so fragile. He could break her like a twig. But there she was : peacefully sleeping under the eyes of a deadly creature.

I took Levi long minutes to finally stop gazing at her and go in the living room. He glanced at the white furry creature sleeping on a chair and decided to start with the bathroom.

It wasn't big, but practical. The first thing he noticed was an old post-it on the mirror :

_ 'I'm here for you. Call me whenever you feel like it.' _

The message was followed by a phone number and a little smiley. The vampire stared at it for a while, wondering about the fact it was definitely a man's handwriting.

The bathroom was quite quick to tidy up and clean. Soon enough, the only thing that stood out was that piece of yellow paper on the mirror.

Levi got out and went straight to the bedroom.

She hadn't move, but the creature had apparently left the chair to sleep against her back.

He wished he was the cat.

He removed the strand of hair she was eating and went back to the living room.

He started to throw every pack of food. She surely enjoyed eating… From what he had seen today, he could tell she enjoyed being a human. How would he…

Levi looked at the photos on the wall. One was from a wedding. Sasa was making faces with the brides. One short blond girl was wearing the traditional white dress when the other tall one with freckles had a smoking. But Levi was staring at his Solis sticking her tongue out in a green dress. She was so funny and gorgeous at the same time.

On another photo, she was just a little girl, sitting on a sofa with another boy.

Levi was pretty sure it was the same boy on the big photo. But there he was a grown up man. He had shaved hair and big yellow eyes. The boy was smirking at the camera.

He was also on the last photo. They were three : Sasa, the big eyes boy and another man. The last man had brown short hair and turquoise eyes. She was in the middle, each arm on their shoulders, having clearly a happy moment.

The vampire finally stopped looking at the pictures to go back to his cleaning. When everything was tied up, he started to dust the furniture. On a table he found a drawing of a woman. He took it with round eyes.

It was Mikasa.

With dead eyes.

Covered in blood.

The person who drew it was talented and had detailed so well that there wasn't any doubt about the person's identity.

That's when he understood the woman that saved his Solis was no one else but his sister.

It had been a century he hadn't seen her. They weren't particularly close… he couldn't believe she sacrificed herself for Sasa. 

He was putting back the drawing in its place when he saw a short letter, with the same handwriting as the post-it one.

_ Sash, _

_ I understand you don't want us to start and I respect it. Let's just forget what happened and go back to the friends we are. It's a difficult moment for us and I know we don't think clearly. Still, we shouldn't call it a mistake. It made us both feel good. _

_ I will always be here for you. _

_ You can count on me. _

_ \- Eren _

Levi put down the paper and went back to her. She had turned on her back and the cat had moved to sleep on the edge of the bed.

It was probably because of the letter that he joined her in the bed. He wouldn't sleep. He physically couldn't. But he wanted to stay close to her.

His heart panicked when she went to hug him and rest her head on his chest. He slowly put a hand down her back and tried to relax. Her scent was so appealing. It was a sweet torture. 

Everything was making sense now. Levi had always had existential issues : Why was he here ? When should he die ? How should he live ? But now, he knew the answers : he was here for Sasa, he should die when it meant she would get to live, he should live making her happy and safe.

She was his Solis. His Sun. He wanted to know everything about her. What was she doing for living ? What were her hobbies ? Had she made that drawing ? What happened with this Eren ? Who is he to her ? And the big eyes man ? The two brides ? 

Something moved.

It was the cat. His legs were having spasms. His face too. What a demon.

Levi extended his leg to tap the creature with his toe. Snow immediately woke up and raised his head to the hump of Levi's foot under the sheet. The man carefully moved it away from the cat and the last one jumped on it and bit it.

"I guess it's fair." he murmured.

He kept playing with him for a while. He maybe took it as punishment for hurting the cat's mistress, or just as a nice moment with a playful pet.

"He likes you."

Sasha had apparently woke up. She moved away from Levi, apologizing for her gluing. Then, she looked at the alarm clock showing _ 3:57am _ and sighed.

"Everytime."

She sat up and leaned to Snow with a smile. Her hand was imitating a spider and it got his attention right away. As the cat was following the winding moves, his eyes dilated.

Levi recognized the look of a vampire hunting.

"Careful."

Snow jumped on her hand and she evaded his attack just in time. His tail was now happily balancing.

Sasha chuckled and Levi sat up to watch the show. She moved her foot under the sheet and Snow pounced on its prey. Then she touched his back and he turned around to try grabbing her hand. The foot got his attention again and she took advantage of it to attack him with her fingers once more.

_ Blood _.

Snow had seen it coming and had caught her.

"Ouch !" she let out. "He scratched my-"

Sasha saw the room turn when Levi pinned her shoulders on the mattress. She felt the wound on her palm being sucked.

_ Bip bip bip _

The noise snapped him out of it, and he released her. They looked at each other, ignoring the 4am alarm.

"Sorry." he murmured.

She stared at her hand.

"It's fine. I just have to… be careful. Like you told me to."

With these words she stopped the noisy clock and got up.

"What are you doing this early ?" Levi asked.

She opened her wardrobe and explained :

"I work in a bakery. I have to get up hours before its opening."

"You make bread ?"

She turned to smile at him, holding some clothes.

"I mostly sell it. Among other pastries. But I also help to bake."

Levi tensed when she added :

"Eren is the real baker."

He followed her to the living room.

"You work with Eren ?"

"I work _ for _ Eren."

She pointed at the turquoise-eyed boy on the photo on the wall.

"That's him !" she exclaimed before entering the bathroom.

"And the other man ? Who is he ?" Levi asked, staring at the picture.

He looked towards the now closed door when she remained silent. He didn't even hear her moving.

He was about to ask her if she was alright when she said :

"That was Connie. My twin brother. He died last year."

Levi made the first step to go hug her but stopped. He clenched his fists and stared at the boy's smirk.

"I'm sorry Sasha."

He heard a muffled :

"Ha… I'm pretty fine now. It really wasn't easy for a while but… I got help. And survived." she concluded.

The vampire was lost. He wanted to say something but he didn't find the words. There was nothing to say. And yet, so much.

The sound of the shower told him she hadn't expected an answer.

She seemed to be the most innocent and joyful girl but she had known grief, she had seen death. 

He wished he would have been there for her. He wished he would have found her sooner. He may would have been able to protect his brother… That depended on how he had past away. Levi should have asked. But now the moment was gone. He didn't want to bring back the painful subject.

The water stopped and the white cat walked past him. The creature went to scratch the bathroom door.

Levi turned away before Sasa let Snow enter. When he heard the door close he took a look above his shoulder. Naive like she was, he was sure she had opened it completely naked.

"Sasa." he started firmly. "I hope you realise it was quite inappropriate what happened tonight."

"Inappropriate ? Oh, about making you clean ? I'm so sorry, you really didn't have to ! I barely recognized my own apartment earlier..."

Now he was getting pissed. He turned towards the bathroom and frowned.

"Don't let a man stay in your bed like that with you ! And mostly strip you ! Even the least interested man in you wouldn't be indifferent !"

She opened the door, only wearing a towel. Her wet hair was dropping water on her shoulders.

"But you're a vampire. You can’t be interested in me."

He looked at her in the eyes. As she understood her mistake she turned red and suddenly slammed the door.

Vampire/human relationships was so frowned upon that she must had thought it just wasn't possible.

“So-sorry” she stuttered from the inside.

“Don’t be sosorry Sasasha.”

“OH SHUT UP.”

Levi smiled. He couldn’t see her but her voice and words were enough to find her cute.

Some glass broke in the bathroom.

“You okay ?”

“... Yes, the cat is hungry. He pushed my perfume.”

"Don't fucking step on it !"

Levi was more worried about what he would do to her than about what the glass would.

A minute after, she got out, still blushing but fully dressed this time.

"Make yourself at home you know. It makes me uncomfortable to see you standing like this."

She headed to the kitchen and gathered a lot of different food on the table. Levi went to sit in front of her and inspected what she was about to eat.

"I like complete breakfasts."

He looked at her and replied :

"Me too."

She blinked and burst out laughing. Finally. Someone got his humor.

"Creepy but funny." she commented before taking a bite of bread.

As she was chewing, she narrowed her eyes at him and then looked up, thinking.

"What's wrong ?" Levi asked.

"… Eren might hate you. It's gonna be trouble to change his mind."

He didn't know what to think about it. Some part of him wanted to get along with the boy because he was someone close to his Solis but the other one wanted Eren to be terrified of Levi because… he was someone close to his Solis.

The first part was definitely the wise one.

"Can I use your shower ?"

Because her mouth was full, she nodded and gestured him an 'of course, go'.

* * *

"Oh you put contact lens ! Why green eyes ?"

Levi slightly shrugged.

"It's pretty but I prefer your red eyes." she declared.

"Don't say that so loud outside."

"Oops…"

She scanned the street.

"Why… are vampires so unwelcomed ?"

Levi looked at the stores around them.

"We drink human blood, that's a good reason to be afraid of us."

"Yes but… you can't help it. That's how you survive. And you don't need to kill… Why some vampires kill ?"

He frowned. Thinking of the dirty works he had made for humans in exchange of their blood.

"It's a circle of fear. Vampires are dangerous : let's kill them. Humans want our death : let's kill them."

She sighed.

"But I'm sure the society could find a system… to give you blood and give us security. It's possible."

"It is not." Levi stated. "We fundamentally are the hunters and you the preys. Yes, both of us are now civilized so it's not an open war but... But we cannot be in peace."

She stopped walking and turned to him.

"I'm sorry things are that way."

"So am I." he replied.

They exchanged a long and sad look until she suddenly took a deep breath and pointed at the shop behind her.

"Anyway, it's here."

Levi looked at it.

_ Crustworthy _

"Who the fuck found that shitty pun ?"

She opened her arms and shouted :

"EREN DID ! IT'S SO LAME !"

She longly exhaled and added :

"But he's cool."

She made a few steps and added again :

"Don't tell him I had breakfast though."

When they entered the kitchen from the back door she made a sweet :

"Heyyy my favorite baker !"

"No." automatically responded the man focused on kneading dough. "I'm not giving you bread again."

Levi recognized him easily, he was like in the photo except for his hair bun and short beard.

Eren looked up and eyed the vampire.

"Hi." the boy said coldly.

Sasha hit his shoulder and made him big eyes :

"Don't be rude ! We talked about this !"

Eren glanced at Levi and then at his friend.

"No ponytail today huh ?"

He moved her hair behind her shoulder and frowned at the sight of the teeth marks on her neck.

"What a protector." he said glaring at Levi.

The two men stared defiantly at each other.

"Hello."

A short blond girl had entered the bakery. She barely glanced at the stranger and took off her cloak to put her apron on.

"Good morning !" happily greeted Sasa.

The blue-eyed girl did her hair in also a bun and rolled her eyes when her boss sang :

"The straaaand Anniiiiie !"

She pulled out a hair clip from her pocket and revealed the right half of her face. As she silently washed her hands Sasha took Levi's wrist and led him to the shop.

She went in front of the cash register and grinned at him.

"That's where my legs die everyday."

He looked down at her feet and remembered it was uncomfortable for humans to remain standing.

"THEN QUIT !" shouted Eren.

She made a cute angry expression and replied :

"I'll maybe do quit because my boss is the worst !"

"You're the one hitting me everyday !"

Levi commented :

"I'm not sure who I should protect right now."

She laughed and the baker snorted. She noticed it and gave the vampire a hopeful look.

"He'll like you for sure." she whispered.

Sasha started to take care of some things with that machine and Levi scanned the room. His eyes stopped at a picture framed on a shelf.

He got closer and recognized a few faces : Sasa, Eren, Annie and… Connie. Two other men were strangers to him.

"Calm down. It's her choice."

Levi glanced at Sasa. No, she couldn't hear Annie's words.

"I know but she tends to trust people so easily." replied Eren. "I'm just worried. It's dangerous. He's dangerous."

"I think she would be in greater danger by her own."

"I could protect her. If she just let me."

The blond girl snorted.

"Hey ! I'm strong okay ?" he protested.

"I take you at an arm wrestling anytime Eren."

"... Maybe you should protect her."

"Maybe you should stop overprotecting her."

"I'm not overprotecting her, she was attacked by fucking vampires and what does she do ? Ask a fucking vampire to keep her safe !" barked the boy.

"Fight fire with fire right ?"

There was a short silence before he replied :

"Everytime you use that sentence it's for supporting a stupid idea of yours."

"Well this time it's for hers."

Levi looked at the innocent girl. She was focused on counting money. He joined her.

"... 35, 40, 45… 50 ! 50,67$."

"It can't be. There's only three cents."

She frowned and dropped her head on the counter.

"You okay ?" he worried.

"No. I'm so dumb."

How could there be so much cuteness in a single person ?

"No you're not. You're just making this so difficult. Do this."

Levi sorted the money on the table. He simply separated the different coins and bills.

She counted again, without any problem. 

"I should always do that. It's so much easier. Thank you Levi." she said with a grin.

She didn't have to thank him for that. It was really nothing. But if she was grateful, he wouldn't say no to a thanking kiss…

He turned away.

"I'm gonna get some air." were his last words before he left the room.

He walked past the two bakers and got out in the street.

If he wanted Sasha, he had to turn her. There was no other option. Just this choice : limit himself to friendship or transform her.

He sighed. Even friendship was frowned up upon. He should turn his Solis. That's how it worked. That was the simplest thing to do.

But fuck. She loved being human. She loved eating, sleeping, working in this bakery, joking with her human friends… He had to take all of that away from her. For what ? Why did he have to do that exactly ?

Levi remembered her pale tired face when he had drunk too much.

Eren was right. He was dangerous. If he couldn't control himself then he would have to change things. Maybe he should just stop drinking her.

The thought of it pissed a part of him. She had the only blood he truly enjoyed drinking and… If she became a vampire he would also have to abandon it.

How did other Luna do ? To turn their Solis ? Well, they weren't supposed to drink their Solis in the first place. So -

"Hey."

Levi looked at Annie. She went to him with an impassive expression.

"What is Sasha to you ?"

He eyed the blond girl. She seemed to know more about vampires than the boy or Sasa herself.

"She's your Solis right ?"

From where did she know that ? It wasn't a famous legend for humans.

The way she looked at Levi… There was no point in lying to her.

"Yes. Why are you asking ?"

She looked at the shop. The door was open and they could see Eren putting a red scarf on Sasha to hide her wound. It pissed Levi so much to watch this proximity.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled.

He turned back to her.

"What are you apologizing for ?"

She closed her eyes and tears fell on her cheeks. He was slightly leaning to her, trying to understand what was wrong when she hit him in the neck so quickly that he didn't even see her arm move.

"I didn't have a choice…" she murmured.

He felt liquid spreading fastly in his body. She had injected him a paralyzer.

_ Blood _.

Levi looked back at the shop and his eyes widened in horror.

The brown-haired boy was lied down. A deep wound in his chest was covering the floor in red. Levi saw the very moment the sparkle left his turquoise eyes.

He ran inside at his full speed, which was just a normal race in his condition.

"Hey Levi…"

An old man was sitting on the counter, next to the register machine.

"It has been a long time." resumed Kenny.

Levi ignored him. He was glaring at the tall dark-haired man holding the unconscious Sasa in his arms. How dared he put a single hand on her ?

The Luna went to cut his throat and get her back but he just fell on his knees.

The old vampire laughed and exclaimed :

"I told you Bertholdt : you don't have to be afraid of a paralyzed demon."

Levi couldn't feel his body anymore. Only a terrible headache.

"What's wrong sweetie ?" Kenny asked.

Annie said coldly :

"You promised you wouldn't kill him."

Levi fell on the floor and saw her apron covered in blood.

"Raaaah" groaned the old man. "If you had informed me you loved him I maybe would have controlled myself."

Her fists clenched and drips of blood fell on the ground. At this state, Levi didn't even feel thrist. And all he could think about was how he couldn't turn his head to see Sasa.

Annie looked at him. She had lost it all. She had regrets. She had changed of side. Maybe she was on Levi's.

He glanced between her apron and his hand.

"What do you plan on doing with them ?" she asked while kneeling next to him.

"Kill the girl. Make him watch. He confirmed right ?"

She took her garment off and put it down under Levi's hand.

"Yes, she's his Solis."

He put all of his strength in moving his fingers on the tissue covered in blood.

"Look at this Captain. Her neck." Bertholdt intervened.

Levi started to write the symbols.

"Interesting… He drank her ?"

Annie got up and said :

"They had a deal. I've told you about it."

Kenny chuckled.

"Ha ! I thought you were only joking. What kind of Luna does this ?"

Yeah, Levi already knew he was a piece of garbage. He was so mad at himself for having hurt her… and yet, he hated the idea of never drinking her blood again.

_ TD850S _

Annie read it and put a foot on it.

"The kind of Luna having her as his Solis. She's a weird girl. It's natural she's meant to be with a weird guy." she defended.

She wiped out Levi's message and went back to the kitchen stating :

"I think he would hate someone else drinking her blood. Just a thought."

What the hell ? So she wasn't on Levi's side after all ? Of course he would hate it. Why the fuc- Oh… Smart…

He barely saw her picking up the boy's corpse in her arms and leaving.

They wouldn't be able to save him… It was too late…

Levi just hoped she would decrypt his message.

"Change of plans. I wanna taste the girl." Kenny announced. 

He went to Levi and turned his head. Now he could see the asshole holding his angel.

"Tell me Levi. Where should I bite ?"

* * *

_ Trost District, 850 SH _

What was fucking SH ??!

Annie cursed when she realised she left her phone at the bakery. She had managed to buy them some time but still had to hurry up, she couldn't stay in the street with a dying man in her arms.

She looked at his pocket.

Yes, there was hope now. She slowly put her love down and took his phone from his jeans.

Password ? Four numbers. Easy.

_ 0726 _

The widget unlocked itself at Sasha and Connie's birthday.

She opened the GPS app and started to look for a street starting with SH.

After what felt an eternity, she put the phone in her back pocket and took Eren in her arms again, heading for Shiganshina's avenue.

* * *

"Ass...hole…" Levi managed to pronounce.

Kenny took his hands off Sasha's shoulder to kneel to him.

"I'm not an asshole. I'm doing you a favor. You have to think clearly boy. She's not helping. Solis are a curse."

He looked at the girl side lying on the counter before resuming :

"I have to admit she's pretty. But she's just an illusion. She's here to fool you. To make you believe humans aren't that bad."

Could Levi's hearing get paralyzed too ? He would die hearing those shits coming out of this shitty mouth.

The old vampire stood up and went back to the girl. He didn't wait to bite her shoulder.

If Levi's eyes could kill…

"Mhh…" wondered Kenny. "I've tasted better."

A drip of blood ran down on Sasha's chest.

"Levi. You think you can keep hiding for the rest of your life ? Wearing fucking eye contacts all the time ? Pretending you like the food in public ? Hoping the MP won't find you ?"

He squatted to look at him in the eyes.

"We have to fight. To show who is stronger. Vampires will raise. We won't be just rats people are disgusted of. Join us. You have everything to win and nothing to lose."

Never. Fucking never. How many times would Levi have to tell him ?

"Oh let me correct myself : you will _ soon _ have nothing to lose. I'll take care of it. For you."

He got up and Bertholdt handed him a small object.

"I like guns. They're practical. It's fast and easy."

He couldn't. He wouldn't. There had to be a way. A way to save her !

Kenny took the girl in his arms and lied her down next to him.

What could Levi do ?! What the fuck was Annie doing ?! He needed help ! Sasa needed help ! Anyone !!

"Don't look at me like that boy. You will thank me later."

* * *

"I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do for him." Erwin announced, secretly trying to control his thirst. "It's too late, the transformation wouldn't work."

Annie, keeping her eyes on Eren lying on the sofa, held back her tears. She said with a hoarse voice :

"You have to go to Stohess street. The bakery, Crustworthy. Levi needs help."

Hanji, who had been stroking the girl's back in compassion, exclaimed :

"Levi ?! He's in danger ?!"

The blond girl frowned.

"Sort of."

The vampire tribe looked at each other.

"Moblit stay with them. The others come with me, we're going to Levi." Erwin ordered.

Hanji wiped quickly Annie's tears and kissed her cheek before running outside.

She was immediately joined by Mike and Erwin. She knew the street and didn't hesitate to lead them to it. They fastly arrived at the bakery Annie mentioned and entered.

Levi was on the floor, his forehead on Sasha's, one hand on her cheek. He was murmuring unintelligible words to her.

He didn't even glance at his friends who were frozen by the sight when he coldly said :

"I tried to turn her but… it's not working…"

Hanji looked at all the bite marks on the girl's arms and then at the bleeding wound on her heart.

"Please wake up Sasa… Please…" he mumbled before closing his eyes. "Our story barely started you can't leave now…"

He frowned and took a deep breath.

"In another world then."

The three vampires stood still until Levi suddenly grabbed an object on the floor.

"LEVI ! DON'T !" yelled Erwin running to him.

He shot himself in the head.

* * *

"Can I go speak with my friends for a bit ?" the boy asks Auruo.

"Jeez, just go already."

Eren shouts some names while running to the new scouts.

The Captain watches them. He listens the dark-haired girl saying she's going to kill him and starts to walk away when-

"Hey Eren ! It's been a while !"

Levi stops. He looks above his shoulder to see who spoke. He knows the voice.

The girl has long brown hair in a ponytail and big yellow eyes. He made a mistake. He doesn't know her. But still…

She looks familiar.


End file.
